Y decirte una estupidez como por ejemplo te quiero
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Porque él no estaba enamorado de esa basura con complejo de diablo simplemente quería sexo ¿o no?


**Y decirte una estupidez como por ejemplo te quiero**

En un callejón del distrito comercial de Deimon se podían oír los gritos de dolor de un grupo de delincuentes al ser golpeados hasta casi morir, ellos solo habían querido sacarle algo de dinero a un chaval de preparatoria que andaba por allí, ninguno de ellos había esperado este resultado, ¡¿Cómo iban ellos a saber que ese chaval no era nada más ni nada menos que Kongo Agon el infame Dios Violento del Shinryuji Naga?! Y para colmo de males no era un Agon cualquiera sino un Agon muy cabreado.

Dando el golpe de gracia al último de los pobres desgraciados que habían osado intentar robarle (y tomando todo el dinero que traían encima como venganza) Agon salió del callejón y retomo su camino a casa de cierta basura diabólica como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos meses. Todo comenzó cuando Hiruma se acerco una tarde a él ofreciéndole un negocio, quería encontrar material de extorción contra un importante dueño de una cadena de casinos a nivel mundial, y tras escuchar su propuesta y todo lo que podía ganar no se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar.

Al principio todo fue conforme al plan sin fallos ni errores después de todo ya habían hecho negocios juntos muchas veces tiempo atrás pero esta vez había algo diferente en el ambiente algo que Agon muy a su pesar identifico como complicidad y nostalgia, y es que aunque le costara admitirlo Hiruma era especial para él desde el principio, con él podía ser el mismo, un bastardo malvado, déspota y cruel, sin tener que aguantar estúpidos discursos moralistas, al rubio no solo no le importaba sino que además le gustaba y compartía su misma naturaleza. Y fue con esta inofensiva aceptación que todo comenzó.

Fue Agon quien lo inicio todo cuando en medio de una aburrida vigilancia le dio a Hiruma un duro y violento beso.

- _"¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?"_ pregunto el rubio algo impactado.

- _"Simplemente me apeteció, ¿algún problema basura?"_ contesto sin mayor remordimiento Agon.

- _"No realmente"_ le respondió Hiruma ya recuperado del impacto.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni idea solo fue algo que hizo por instinto y al parecer le cogió cierto gusto pues tras eso empezaron las largas sesiones de besos y pocos días después terminaron teniendo sexo.

- _"Esto no significa nada"_ fue lo primero que dijo el rastas la primera vez que se acostaron.

- _"¿Acaso te crees que soy una de tus putas?"_ le respondió Hiruma dejando en claro que el también prefería dejar las cosas tal cual estaban.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron su misión de extorsión, y hacia un mes y una semana que empezaron sus sesiones de sexo para matar el tiempo y el día anterior al fin reunieron el material de extorción que necesitaban y he ahí el problema, la misión había acabado, ya no había motivos para seguir con su peculiar relación y Agon sabía que no debería estar dirigiéndose a casa del rubio pero no podía evitarlo la necesidad de poseerle era más fuerte que él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su destino y sin pensarlo mucho llamo a la puerta.

- _"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí jodido rastas? A estas horas deberías estas follando con alguna de tus putas"_ fue el agradable saludo de Hiruma.

- _"Kukuku a eso exactamente he venido basura"_ le respondió Agon callándole con un beso y empujándolo dentro del apartamento.

- _"Vaya vaya parece que alguien se ha vuelto dependiente no será que te has enamorado de mi Agon kun"_ se burlo el rubio.

- _"No digas gilipolleces"_ le contesto para después volver a besarle mientras lo arrojaba sobre la cama.

Ese rubio solo sabia decir idioteces como si él fuera a caer en algo tan estúpido como el amor, era ridículo Hiruma solo representaba un buen polvo nada mas, definitivamente no había sentimiento alguno…

- _"Aaahhh"_ gimió provocativamente el rubio.

…igual si que estaba un poco encaprichado –que no enamorado- con el demonio del Deimon pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Ese condenado rubio era puro fuego lo encendía de una manera que nunca había experimentado con ninguna de las chicas con las que se había acostado, tan provocativo, tan lascivo y por sobre todo su interior era tan jodidamente estrecho que a veces sentía que podría venirse con solo entrar en él justo como en este momento.

- _"Estas esperando una jodida invitación"_ se quejo Hiruma para que empezara a embestirlo de una vez.

- _"Tranquilo cuando acabe contigo tendrás suerte si logras ponerte en pie"_ le contesto con sorna el rastas mientras empezaba a embestirlo brutalmente.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa imagen que lo volvía loco, Hiruma Youichi, el temible capitán y quarterback de Deimon, el todo poderoso comandante del infierno sonrojado y con una cara de placer y lujuria infinita mientras su cuerpo sudoroso vibraba de placer aferrándose a él mientras lo embestía sin compasión.

Pero lo que sentía no era amor, por supuesto que no, solo porque el rubio fuera la cosa más sexy que había visto en su vida no significaba nada igual que tampoco significaba nada el hecho de que lo comprendiera como nadie o que solo se divertía realmente a su lado…

- _"Tal vez sea cierto"_ comento sin aclarar a que se refería mientras abrazaba al rubio tras el sexo.

- _"Tal vez"_ le contesto comprendiendo instantáneamente a que se refería.

Porque tal vez si lo quería después de todo pero que lo dijera en voz alta era otro tema, faltaría más, como si él el gran Kongo Agon fuera a decir tal estupidez.

Fin


End file.
